deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aoyama Dinospike
|-|Aoyama Dinospike= Aoyama a protagonist of SuperSaiyan2Link's Wattpad series, The Dragon King's Son. You can find the original rough story here. Note: The story is currently in a complete redevelopment stage. Story elements and abilities listed below are subject to change. Aoyama is the only son and eldest child of the Dinosaur King. He is one of the three major Princes of the story, who was destined to assist the Dragon and Crocodile Princes in slaying the Demon King, Mephistopheles. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Red Ranger vs Aoyama Dinospike (Complete) * Gon vs Aoyama Dinospike (Complete) * Bolt Arriaga Vs Aoyama Dinospike Battle Royale * The Dragon King's Son Battle Royale (Complete) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' *Blake Belladonna (RWBY) *Jason Grace (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) *Sinon (Sword Art Online) *Luna Blighter (Mystic) *Sean Illusu (Monstrous) *Gajeel (Fairy Tail) *Edelgard von Hresvelg (Fire Emblem) Backstory As a young teenager, Aoyama and his sister, Usagi, saw their parents in the kingdom less and less. As they were dealing with disputes with the quickly-falling Crocodile Kingdom, the Dinosaur King and Queen had far less time to spend with their children. As a result of this, Aoyama took his little sister under his wing. One night, without warning, a monster seeped through the underworld and through the watch of Mephistopheles, who was deep in planning his eventual return for the years to come. This monster, impatient by the years of wait since their banishment, was a general of Mephistopheles' army, known as Gigantalus. Gigantalus appeared in the quiet night in the Dinosaur Kingdom, and began to wreak havoc Aoyama, shocked by the monster's power of fending off powerful guards, watched as his father used an incredible power to temporarily seal the monster inside a crystal heirloom. Since the incident, Aoyama took up training with his newly acquired Dinosaur Sword in preparation for Gigantalus' inevitable release. Eventually, at 16 years old, Aoyama came into contact with the Dragon Prince and Princess, who warned of Mephistopheles' rise. Gigantalus broke free at this time, catching the group off guard, and fatally wounding Aoyama by releasing toxins into his body. After hours of constant pain, the Dragon Prince returned with a cure, and Gigantalus was slain. Aoyama went on to follow around Akihiro and the rest of the group, as they quested to take down Mephistopheles once and for all. Use the link above to read the rough draft of the story in its completion. Appearance/Personality Aoyama, having trained his entire life,is fairly well-built for his age. Not overly tall and weighing the right amount, Aoyama is quite average and good-off as he is. Aoyama has generally fair skin, blond hair, along with emerald green eyes. More often than not, Aoyama sports an ordinary green shirt and plain jeans, along with seeing glasses. Very protective and tough on the outside, Aoyama takes great offence to those offending his family name, and his family itself. His sister is no exception to this protectiveness, as Aoyama basically raised her himself in their older years. However, past that, Aoyama can find himself feeling for others and putting care into his friends. Personal Stats Name: Aoyama Dinospike Origin: The Dragon King's Son Gender: Male Age: 16 - 17 Classification: Human, Dinosaur Prince Date of Birth: Thursday, July 20, 2006 Zodiac/Horoscope: Cancer Birthplace: Dinosaur Kingdom Weight: 151 pounds or 68.5 kilograms Height: 5.9 feet or 1.80 meters Family: King Dinospike (Father), former Queen Dinospike (Mother), Usagi Dinospike (Sister) Handedness: Right-Handed Eye Color: Emerald Hair Color: Blond Martial Status: None Status: Alive Affiliation: Dinosaur Kingdom, Dragon Kingdom Stats Note: While, as of '''07/14/18', Aoyama does not have his own page on the FC/OC VS Battles Wiki, the format for pages, along with their tiering system, is quite intriguing and very neatly designed. Thus it has been very clearly incorporated in this page.'' VS Battles Tier: 9-C | 9-B | 9-A, at least 6-B as Dinospike Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Earth Manipulation, Limited Animal Manipulation (Can commune with and, to a degree, call upon Dinosaurs) Attack Potency: Street level+ '''(Comparable to Akihiro) | '''Wall level (Held his own against Gigantalus, who was able to damage long reaches of land) | House level+ (Comparable to Akihiro) | Small Building level (Comparable to Akihiro), at least Country level+ as Dinospike (Overpowered Mephistopheles at full power) Speed: Regular Human+ | Supersonic+ (Comparable to Akihiro) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class+ | Wall Class | House Class+ | Small Building Class, Country Class+ as Dinospike Durability: Street level+ (Comparable to Akihiro) | Wall level (Took blows from Gigantalus) | House level+ (Comparable to Akihiro) | Small Building level (Comparable to Akihiro, survived an assault from Mephistopheles), at least Country level+ as Dinospike (Tanked hits from Mephistopheles) Stamina: Fairly high. Could outlast Akihiro, even picking up the slack once the Dragoscale's stamina ran out. Range: '''Standard melee range, although it is extended to a meter with use of his swords. Hundreds of meters as Dinospike or with attacks such as the Dino Beam. '''Intelligence: Had a formal education, having been raised in a Castle his entire life, and having basically raised his sister. Following the defeat of Mephistopheles, Aoyama continued to pursue a higher degree of education. Weaknesses: Wears minimal protection, leaving him mainly open to a multitude of attacks. While very intelligent, Aoyama can be extremely stubborn, and blindsight himself. Notable Attacks / Techniques: *'Dino Beam:' Simple beam of compressed green energy shot out of the blade. Can continue firing for hundreds of meters. *'Super Dino Beam:' Much larger green beam of energy, and much more powerful. Leaves Aoyama open for attack if the move is dodged. Weapons/Equipment 'Dinosaur Sword' The Dinosaur Sword was one of the many legendary blades crafted for the Princes and Princesses of each of the three Kingdoms. Like the other legendary blades, the Dinosaur Sword was forged by the God, Diment. But, as opposed to the Dragon and Crocodile Kingdom's swords, the Dinosaur swords were said to have been forged by Diment, using the rock tools of the Dinosaur God, Dinospike. The sword is double-edged, 38 inches long, and weighs 2.5 pounds. It's blade is a lime green colour, with a feint stone pattern, and it's hilt is a deep rosewood. Usually, Aoyama wields this with both hands, although he doesn't find much difficulty in one-handed combat. Alternate Forms Dinospike While facing off against the Demon King, Mephistopheles, Aoyama's rage upon the events leading up to said duel caused for him to physically morph. Blinded by rage for the supposed death's of his sister, Aoyama was consumed by a green aura, and grew into an earth crushing, bulky behemoth. In reality, following Mephistopheles' defeat, he and Akihiro discovered that this form was actually that of the Dinosaur god, Dinospike, of whom not only created the Dinosaur Kingdom in it's entirety, but also aided Diment, the Universe's god, in creating the sacred Dinosaur Swords. Dinospike was a towering dinosaur, grass green in colour and a monster in size—larger than even buildings. Said to be able to morph and crush entire masses of land back in the days of which he roamed the land long ago, Aoyama is able to tap into this power with enough rage—although his control over the beast is fairly limited. Able to swat aside Mephistopheles like a fly, Dinosaur can use not only his stones as a weapon, but also his tail, feet, and his large fangs. Mary Sue Test Score 20 While powerful, Aoyama struggles to become a true hero. He's over protective, and loses most of his fights. All that, plus his stubborn nature. A score of 20 shows a slightly moderate chance of Dinospike resembling a Gary Stu, but he, by no means, is one. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:Male Category:Magic Users Category:Original Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Teenagers Category:The Dragon King's Son Characters Category:Knight Category:Royal Combatants Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Another Form Category:Aura Manipulators Category:Army Leader Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Completed Profile